In Every Breath
by Nillen
Summary: AU. Erik never forgets, because in every breath that he takes, he remembers. Erik/Charles.


Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN : First Class.

Alternate Universe, modern universe and no mutant powers. Take place during one time and few years later.

**English is my second language. Sorry for every errors that you found :(**

* * *

><p>The snow fell quietly outside their room.<p>

Charles watched with bright blue eyes, letting a breathy sigh escaped his lips as he took another sip of tea from his mug. Erik, who was still laying on his stomach, eyes closed, gave a small sleepy grunt and the younger man turned to look at him.

"Awake?" Charles murmured with a smile on his face before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against his lover's temple. Erik squinted his eyes, staring through the brighter ones and he reached out a hand to pull Charles closer for a kiss.

Charles chuckled as he placed his mug on the night-stand, and lied himself down to wrap his arms around his taller companion. They kissed gently like how lovers would do, lips meeting one another in soft peck and the sensation that burned in Charles' stomach was unexplainable. He ran a hand through Erik's short hair, his small laughter muffled by Erik's mouth that was starting to kiss him more passionate.

Their bodies moulded against one another. Charles counted every second that passed but their kiss seemed to last for eternity. Erik's hands were on his body, exploring inches of his skin and Charles felt his heart drumming harder against his ribs, wanting to escape.

Once they pulled away, Erik gave him one of his shark grins, his eyes inspecting his lover in a skin-crawling way and Charles gave him a chuckle.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Quite. It was a lovely way to start a day." Erik responded before he pulled Charles even closer to him – if it was possible – by the waist. Charles buried his face against his chest, his own hands went to wrap around his lover's neck, loosely.

"Merry Christmas, Erik." Charles murmured, blue eyes glinting with happiness and Erik decided that he needed nothing more but that, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Charles' forehead.

They stayed in the position for a while, Charles playing with his hair while he pressing kisses on his pale white skin. He loved it the most when Charles put his clothes on as he was now. The younger man only wore his white buttoned up shirt, which was slightly bigger than him, with few top buttons undone and wearing no pants. Erik ran his fingertips across his skin, on his hip, taking in the shiver that Charles shown to him.

"I love you, Charles…" he mouthing against his lover's neck, Charles let out a moan as he tightened his grip on his hair.

"I love you too, Erik… always." He smiled, face flushed with radiance of pleasure. The younger of them shifted slightly so that they were now sharing a pillow, their noses almost touched and Erik could felt his breaths against his chin.

Charles only smiled, though, nuzzling the tips of their nose together in an adorable, sweet gesture and Erik closed his eyes, leaning their foreheads to rest against one another.

In time like this, Erik always wished for time to stop and let him held his lover in his arms, in his every breath.

In time like this, Erik wanted nothing but to just love one and only Charles Xavier with his whole heart.

* * *

><p>Erik stirred his wine by swirling the glass in his hand gently; his eyes were dull with emotions as he ignored the crowd around him. The party did not take much of his attention anyway; he was here because Emma forced him to follow. And now he was left alone since the blonde had went to chat with her friends.<p>

He looked up a little, taking in the sight of people chattering with each others, all fancy dressed and Erik suppressed a snort at their fake smiles and manners. He wished that he was at home right now, finishing his research on his latest case or maybe having some discussion with his fellow colleagues?

"Erik?" however, the voice that called his name took away every span of attention that he had and Erik turned slightly toward the individual. His heart beating fast against his chest and he muttered a soft curse when Charles' smile greeted his sight.

The brunette looked a lot more matured since the last time they met and he was all clad in white suit and black leather shoes. He was also holding a brown coat in his hand, some snow particles on his hair. Erik believed he just arrived to the party.

"Charles." Erik blinked at him, face remained emotionless when Charles proceeded to approach him but stopped when the appropriate distance became limited between them.

Erik's heart ached at the thought.

"I never thought that I would meet you here! How are you, my friend?" Charles inquired with the same smile fixed on his lips and Erik nodded his head stiffly.

"I'm doing well."

Charles put his hands inside his pockets, his hands were trembling and he tried very hard to stay calm in front of his former lover. Both of them stared at each other for a moment, questions and urges to lunge forward and pulled the other into his arms were strong but they held them in. Charles took in his appearance, his smile widened at the thought of how much the older man had changed and he wondered if his heart had changed too?

"Erik-"

"Charles-"

Again, both of them were struck with surprise and Charles had to let out a heartfelt, but fake laughter. He ran his fingers through his neatly combed hair and Erik watched his blue eyes intensely, always so beautiful.

"I just want to ask… have you ever thought of me?" Charles' sudden question – which was lace with familiar gentle and soothing tone in it – took him by surprise and Erik looked away for a moment. He stared at the other guests, suddenly the feeling was too overwhelmed and Erik wanted to speak his heart out.

But he was not dared too.

Perhaps that was the reason why they had broke apart few years ago.

Charles continued to watch him but did not say anything more. He only smiled when Erik returned his gaze at him and titled his head slightly when Erik just stared at him saying nothing.

Erik thought about it again and decided that, maybe, _just maybe_, they could get back what they had lose if he gave his answer and he was about to open his mouth when someone else came into the view.

And Erik watched when another man came to stand beside his – no, Charles was _no longer_ his – Charles' side and Charles gave the other man the smile he used to only give to Erik.

"I'm sorry I was late. Come on then," the man intertwined his fingers with Charles' and Erik closed his eyes when Charles said 'Good bye' – because the last time he said it was enough to last forever – and left and Erik knew that the smile Charles had put just to calm him down had gone once he turned his back to Erik.

The answer was left frozen in his throat and Erik smiled, dully with no more love – because Charles had taken it all away –.

'_In every breath that I take, Charles… I think of you in every breath that I take.'_

END.

* * *

><p>AN : Short, I know but I just felt like writing this piece :) Review please? I won't bite, I promise! :3


End file.
